


Return to The Slaughter House

by Light7



Series: The Slaughter House [2]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Bad Parenting, Domestic, Fledglings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: Kain has raised the first of his brood, now he just needs to keep him alive long enough for him to become useful.
Series: The Slaughter House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655998
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

This was not what I expected.

I will be the first to admit that my experience with fledgelings is limited, but the few I had seen while resident with Vorador and my own experience had led me to believe that fledgelings were not the same as human children. They were adults, capable of thought, language and reason beyond the years of a child.  
That was not what I was witnessing here.

What I had before me was a fully-grown man with the mind of an infant. He did not speak, he clung to me, afraid of every little thing that had the audacity to not be me. He coward behind me while I made an agreement with a driver to take us to Meridian. The driver had given me a pitying look ad muttered something about kindness to simpletons. I did not remember my mind being affected in my own raising, there was no period where I behaved as he did now, I died and when I woke up I was fine, better than fine. The fledgeling’s I had seen in Vorador’s care had all been much the same, human, dead for a few moments then fine.

The wretch I had risen was little more than an infant, his lack of understanding and language skills bothered me, he didn’t speak, at least not fluent words. Though he had been eager to voice his complaint when I shoved him into the carriage and bid the driver move. Though, despite his initial unexplained fear of the carriage, he calmed soon enough and took to avidly watching the world through the window.

I must have done something wrong. It was the only explanation, what else would explain this behaviour?

He was biddable enough, recent tantrum aside, and quiet, which was appreciated. Rising him had taken more of my strength than I had anticipated, and I was in no mood to handle a difficult subordinate. I leaned back and focused on the jostling of the carriage, allowing it to distract me from my concerns about the mental fortitude of my new ward.  
I jerked when I felt cool fingers on my arm, the damn boy moved silently when he wanted it, or so it appeared. He had moved from the opposite side of the carriage to sit next to me, I raised an eyebrow at him when he decided to take liberties and use me to rest against, my shoulder becoming his pillow. I thought briefly about pushing him away, I was not Vorador to coddle my fledgelings. But I changed my mind, deciding the effort was more than I was willing to expend. It was harmless after all.

The carriage lurched suddenly having gone over a deep pothole, the motion threw my fledgeling off my shoulder and he clattered to the floor. The sound of distress that escaped him was still not words, rather a simple noise of exclamation. He looked up at me, his expression affronted.

“It’s just the road,” I said. His look turned accusatory, I couldn’t help the snort of amusement. “This isn’t the wealthiest region, keeping the roads smooth enough for your delicate sensibilities is not a priority.” He clambered to his feet and sat next to me, his shoulders hunched, and arms crossed in a clear sulk, something I would expect from a child, not emotionally mature enough to handle a fall. I turned my attention from him and watched the forest roll by.

I felt myself slipping into a doze when again his weight fell against me, but this time he jerked upright the moment he touched me. Looking at him it struck me how tired he looked. I suppose coming back from being dead was a tiering experience, even with my blood to help and he had been dead for so very long.

“You won’t fall off of the bench if you lie down,” I offered in a rare moment of empathy and pity, he blinked blearily at me and looked worried, his mouth downturned and his brows drawing in. “You’ll be more stable, or you could lie on the floor if you are worried.”

I had intended for him to spread himself out on the other bench, there was more room or I was prepared to move my legs if he chose the floor. He chose neither however and laid down where he was, his head ending up in my lap. I sighed but did not move him.

“You’re going to end up spoiled at this rate,” I let my hand rest on his head, his hair felt dry, brittle. He fidgeted under my touch. “Be still if you are staying there,” I muttered and to my surprise, he did fall still. “So, you understand me?” I said. Blurry gold eyes turned to regard me, and he nodded, I felt my eyebrows climb.

His behaviour up to this point had shown no comprehension of anything, he hadn’t seemed to understand me, his surroundings or his situation. Though he had clearly understood I was not an enemy, he had clung to me since the moment of his ‘birth’. My levels of concern had been steadily rising since we left the tomb, to the point where I was wondering how long I would humour him before ending him. I could not have dead weight, not for what I intended to do. But this sudden silent comprehension sparked hope in me.

Vorador had accused me of impatience on several occasions, maybe it was a valid criticism? Perhaps I was expecting too much from him too soon? After all, I was comparing him to my own raising and the few, I had seen Vorador accomplish and those all had one thing in common, the raising happened shortly after the death, there was no decay. But he had been dead for centuries, he had been nothing but bones when I found him and had only my blood in him to repair that level of damage, perhaps it was going to take longer. I counselled myself to be patient.

“Do you know me?” I couldn’t help but push, he nodded.

“You are Kain,” he said, his voice weak and rather pathetic, but his words perfect. “You are my sire.” 

End Chapter One

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please comment/review, I’d love to hear what you think.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out www.katiemariewriter.co.uk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the chapter.  
> For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out [my website](https://katiemarie21.wordpress.com)


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun threatened the sky, I ordered the driver to stop us in a village.

Our driver, who had until that point been remarkably blind to the obvious nature of his passengers seemed to become wise to us. His panic was loud but short-lived and Raziel had his first meal that was not my blood.

With our disagreeable driver now composting in the ditch I bade my charge remain in the carriage and took the reins myself. I considered burning the carriage and simply taking the horses, I wasn’t overly pleased with the idea that I had effectively put myself in the position of servitude to my firstborn but good sense overruled my pride. Raziel could barely speak, so I had my doubts about his ability to ride a horse. 

A mile further down the road and I lost my faith in his ability to remain in the carriage as well. A loud thud and a cry of dismay had me glancing over my shoulder to find my firstborn in a heap in the road. Pulling the carriage over I jumped down and went to fetch him.

“What were you trying to accomplish with that feat?” I asked offering a hand to help him to his feet. He said nothing, merely frowned venomously at the ground. “Answer me, I know you can.” He mumbled something unintelligible. “Louder.”

“I fell,” he said.

“I saw that,” I sighed turning back to the carriage, we did not have time to play questions the sun would rise shortly, and he was not going to do well if it did while we were on the road. As I climbed back to the bench, he followed me. I gestured for him to get back in the carriage but he ignored it and clambered up next to me. “You were trying to get up here?” he nodded. “While we were moving? Why?” He said nothing but sat uncomfortably close to me. I took several deep breaths and contemplating my firstborn and his possible brain damage I started the horses walking again.

Fortunately, a village was not far. Though calling it a village was being charitable on my part, it was nothing more than a rest point between towns for travellers. A tavern and a couple of houses, with what looked like a smallholding behind them. Humans, it seemed, would settle anywhere. I thought about taking one of the houses, but while the occupants would be welcome sustenance, in such a small community it would be noticed almost immediately, and I quite fancied a proper rest.

“We’ll try the inn,” I said. “Stay close to me but be still and silent.” With that said I cast beguile and headed into the Inn.

“It is rare for us to see travellers in the early morning,” the Innkeeper said when I requested lodging. “Men don’t usually travel at night, you’ve done well to get here.” His tone was not as accusatory as I would have expected from our arrival, but fortunately my beguile spell weaves an image of nobility and serfs do tend to respond better to me now than when they took me for one of their own.

“Not so well,” I said feeling the disguise waver as I tried to focus my already exhausted mind on keeping both Raziel and myself under the guise and make polite conversation. “We lost our driver a few miles back.” 

“I see,” the Innkeeper said. “What possessed you to travel at night, Lord?”

“Necessity,” I said forcing my tone civil. “We have business in Meridian that cannot wait.”

“Well, I hope it’s a profitable venture if you’re risking your life for it and the lives of your servants.” He handed me the key to a room, so I did not comment further. I simply lead my charge upstairs, I stopped halfway up and made a point of turning around.

“We are not to be disturbed,” I said and threw a bag of coins which he caught with surprising dexterity.

“Understood, Lord,” he turned and headed away.

The room was fitting, at least once I had pulled the drapes closed and hung the bed linens over the window as well. I could have requested a room without a window but to be honest I had not occurred to me until I entered the room and saw the damned thing.

“I must be tired,” I muttered to myself. Turning away from my work at the window I walked into Raziel who was so close to me it was a wonder I hadn’t felt his breath on my neck. “Space,” I demanded pushing him back a few steps. “We need to work on your boundaries.” Glancing at the bed I pulled it away from the wall and into the centre of the room. Far too often one heard tales of cut-throat innkeepers and traps in the walls in these Inns. If they were all true then how the places did repeat business was beyond me. But moving the bed was an easy effort to make. Lastly, I forced the wardrobe in front of the door. Nothing was getting in here without making enough noise to make me aware. With all urgent concerns dealt with I all but fell back onto the bed.

I had peace for all of three minutes before a weight settled against my side.

“Space,” I muttered. But the little shit didn’t move away, I cracked open an eye to look at him and found him glaring at my side, pointedly ignoring my order. I snorted a laugh; the look of determined outrage was ridiculous. He did not want to move and would not unless I made him. “You realise people normally fight to get away from me.” I shuffled myself around to make his positioning comfortable. “What a strange creature I have raised.”

I surprised myself by sleeping through to the late afternoon. It had been a long, long time since I had slept for more than a few hours at a time. But I woke up feeling like I had been sleeping on a bar. I tried to roll over, to get my back to do its job without pain but found myself weighed down. A moment of tired blinking and I realised the problem, the bar I was sleeping on was Raziel’s arm, somehow it had found its way under me. The weight keeping me in place was the rest of him.

I waited for a moment for the anger to rise, the wretch was taking too many liberties. I was raising a warrior, not something that required almost constant coddling. But despite knowing this, the anger didn’t rise, instead, a strange sense of pleasure rose in its stead. As I had said before falling asleep, it had been a long, long time since any living thing didn’t flee or cower at the sight of me. Some of them hid it better than others admittedly, Vorador had hidden his fear well, his body hadn’t trembled at least, but his actions towards me spoke of fear, his constant warning to his kin to beware of me, his protective stance and his occasional aggression all spoke of fear. Yet, here was one who was not afraid, he would no doubt learn to be afraid of me, but for now, I found his lack of fear pleasant.

Oh shit.

Fear’s cold fingers wrapped around each one of my veins and squeezed. I leapt from the bed as if the thing had become electrified. My action roused my sleeping fledgeling, who’s dishevelled state and blearily blinking gave me pause, his gaze settled on me and he smiled, and the fear receded for a moment only to come back stronger than before.

“Go back to sleep,” I chocked out. He didn’t need much coaxing to my relief and all but fell back onto the mattress.

I paced the room for a moment before counselling myself to settle and calm.

This was instinct that was all, all parents are supposed to feel paternal, it’s what stops us killing our young outright. It was perfectly acceptable, but regardless it had to be controlled. While it might be pleasant to revel in the lack of fear, the tentative affection, I still remembered what had happened the last time people had not been afraid of me. Magnus and Sebastian, and to a lesser extent, Marcus and Faustus. Betrayal, ambush, weakness and pain. I refused to put myself at that risk again. I had a destiny, I had a purpose to fulfil, I had to be careful, I could not afford this. I was no Vorador to breed only for hedonistic nonsense, I was raising a brood for a goal.

“Kain,” the quiet word had me almost jumping out of my skin, so lost in my thoughts and concerns I had realised that he hadn’t gone back to sleep at all.

“Go to sleep,” I said firmly. He stared at me, his expectation obvious, I shook my head. “Sleep,” I said again. He obeyed this time, though kept throwing me disgruntled glares as he did so. I fought not to smile, he had something of a spine at least. Again the fear rose up when I realised that I was smiling because he was being cute. Only when he stilled and his breathing evened out did I relax, but not enough to sleep.

It was for the best, I needed time to collect my thoughts, I had to plan the next stage. The constant trial and error of the last few days were wearing thin, we needed a plan. It would be dark enough to move again soon and when we did, I wanted to know what I was doing. 

End Chapter Two

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please comment/review, I’d love to hear what you think.  
For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out www.katiemariewriter.co.uk


	3. Chapter 3

I have never considered myself lucky. 

I have been fortunate, I was born into wealth and as a result I was educated, did not have to sleep in mud every night and could indulge my whims more than the average Nosgothian peasant. However, there is a difference between being fortunate and being lucky and I have never been lucky. 

I became aware of our little problem late into the afternoon. Angry voices outside the window heralded the arrival of a diminutive mob. The numbers did surprise me though, I had suspected the landlord had a family and the small holding possibly but there were at least four families here and several individuals who seemed to be travellers. 

I considered my position for a moment, this was on the main road to Meridian, it was going to be well travelled. It was relatively small; the tavern was easy to defend with enough hands. A small, easily defendable location with plenty of traffic. Perhaps this would be a safer place than Meridian? It was only an evenings travel from the tomb where the rest of my potential brood were still interred. 

This place was looking more and more attractive the longer I thought about it. 

“Kain?” Raziel pulled me from my musings. He moved closer to the window to investigate the growing crowd. I put my hand up to stop him. 

“There is still some light,” I said. He frowned at me and I realised that I had been lax in my teaching. “We are vampires, we prey on humans. They are afraid of us and rightfully so, we are stronger, faster and better equipped to fight than they are. But we do bear many weaknesses that humans who are clever can exploit. Fortunately, these ones are not clever.” 

“The man yesterday was human,” Raziel said unconsciously touching his mouth as if remembering the fate of our driver last night. 

“He was and you ate him,” I couldn’t help the smile. “As you should do.” 

“But,” Raziel tried to step forward again and once again I stopped him. 

“Sunlight is a weakness,” I snapped. “If you expose yourself to it then you will burn.” 

“But you…” Raziel stepped forward again and a shaft of light hit him. He yelped and flinched backwards into the shadow. 

“I am older,” I said. “I am stronger and rather unique if I do say so myself. Do not think that because I am capable of something that you must be as well.” 

“Father,” Raziel dipped his head, I wasn’t certain if it was a sign of deference remembered from his previous life or if he as simply looking at the scorch mark on his leg. He hadn’t been respectful so far; in fact, he’d been far too relaxed. Perhaps it was time to educate my fledgling as to why I should be respected. 

“There are many humans outside now,” I said. “But they are foolish, they have waited to late to use the advantage the day would have given them.” I watched the rabble outside they seemed to be building a fire around the tavern. I snorted a laugh; they were going to burn the building down? I suppose it was more sensible than fighting me head on but it was still a foolish plot.

“The sun will set soon,” Raziel said looking up at me. I nodded. 

“It is almost down now, one of the benefits of winter. But even so you should remain here.” I gestured for him to back further away and for perhaps the first time he obeyed and did so without any disgruntled mutterings or rueful expressions. When I considered him to be far enough away, I opened the curtain, kicked out the warped glass in the window and dropped into the rabble. 

“This was a very poor choice,” I said before beginning the slaughter. 

It was a simple matter to wipe out the rabble, I didn’t even draw my sword. I was able to tear through them quickly and gorge myself. I hadn’t realised just how hungry I was. Raising a fledgling had taken a lot of blood and keeping him out of trouble had sapped my mental energy more than I had realised. So, it was with great relish that I allowed myself to effectively devour the rabble, leaving one or two injured enough but not dead so as to feed my fledgling. 

Feeling better than I had in days, I straightened up once the last man was dead, flexing my neck and back relishing the satisfying crack and pop of bone and loosening of muscles. No doubt I had missed an escapee or two but it wouldn’t be difficult to track them. They probably hadn’t even taken to the road, likely they had fled to one of the surrounding properties, fools. If I was truly going to keep us here, at least initially, then keeping rumours of the slaughter to a minimum would be essential.

I turned to head into one of the adjacent properties when I heard shattering wood and a cry of surprise from the Inn. The main door back inside was barricaded, the most obvious way in or out was the window where I had made my exit. I leapt and hit the wall a few feet beneath the window, my claws diffing into soft wood and mortar easily enough. I all but scrambled the rest of the way to the window, sounds of the struggle above making me fast. 

Inside, the innkeeper had managed to force the door. My fledgling had backed away and crouched, bleeding and hissing from a corner. I was surprised to note that the innkeeper had several wounds that would not have come from breaking down the door. He was wielding a two-handed axe but it was all but useless to him now as one of his wrists was broken and bite marks littered his arm. Clearly my fledgling was not completely defenceless. 

Hoisting myself back in through the window I laughed. The innkeeper faced me, only now noticing my arrival. My fledgling darted to me, taking refuge behind me, at least he wasn’t entirely without some sense. 

“I quite like it here,” I said, the innkeeper taking a slow step backwards. “I think we’ll stay here for a while.” I looked at my fledgling who was glaring daggers the mortal innkeeper. I let my hand drop to his head, burning fingers in his hair. Now that my stomach was full, I was feeling far more tolerant of him now. “We’ll bring your brothers here.” 

“Brothers?” Raziel glanced up at me for just a moment before his eyes darted back to the innkeeper who was still trying to back away. Turning back to face the human I sent out a small bolt of telekinetic energy and sent the axe spinning out of his hand. Now disarmed the human was helpless. I used my hand still on my fledgling’s head to guide him round in front of me. 

“He’s yours if you want him,” I said. Raziel looked at me, fear flashing on his face. The wounds he had received from the innkeeper’s initial entry were still bleeding. “He hurt you, kill him and use his blood to heal your wounds.” Raziel visibly swallowed before taking a tentative step towards the innkeeper. Every few steps he glanced back at me as if checking I was still there, fear as well as anger visible in his body language. Though the fear disappeared when he reached the cowering human, with one last look back at me he fell on the mortal. 

The mortal’s death was slow and messy, but it was satisfying to watch in a way I had not expected. I felt something akin to pride, as my child tore into his first kill. When he was done, he returned to my side, my hand found his head again, and rested there briefly. I looked back outside, the sun had set and it was about time to clear up the massacre outside. 

We would struggle to attract more victims if we so openly displayed our intentions. 

End Fic

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please comment/review, I’d love to hear what you think.  
For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out www.katiemariewriter.co.uk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the chapter.  
> For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out [my website](https://katiemarie21.wordpress.com)


End file.
